


The Monitor

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dom Link Sub Rhett, Exhibitionism, Kink, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being the subject of an experiment on the show, Link turns it into a fun game for he and Rhett to play at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monitor

“Good Mythical Morning! Today we’re going to do an experiment. We’re going to see how open Link is to suggestion.” Link looked around nervously while sipping water from his GMM mug.

“What’s going to happen is Link is going to wear an earpiece that I’ll be speaking into. I will give Link instructions and he has to do whatever I say, no questions asked. We’ve got a couple cameras set up in the studio and I’ll be able to watch him on my laptop.” Rhett patted the computer while looking at Link. “Ready, Link?”

“Yup.” He said as he moved his hair aside and put on the earpiece. “You’re not going to make me do anything stupid, are you?”

“Of course not Link!” Rhett grabbed Link’s shoulder and winked at the camera. “Okay, let’s get started. Link, why don’t you head into the kitchen?” Link got up from the desk and made his way to the studio kitchen.

“Okay, now open the fridge and tell me the first thing you see.”

Link opened the fridge and his eyes immediately fell on a container of sour cream. “There’s some sour cream in here.”

Rhett rubbed his hands together excitedly. “Good. Why don’t you take some of that sour cream and put it on your lips?” Rhett knew how sexual this would look to some of their viewers, but decided to do it anyway. This was more for his enjoyment than theirs.

“Okay, now what?”

“Lick it off. Make sure you get all of it.”

Link stuck his tongue out and licked the white substance from his lips. He located where the camera was and shot Rhett a knowing look.

“Good Link.” he said, a note of satisfaction in his voice.  _Better pull back and keep it family friendly._  Rhett had Link go into their lounge area and do a handstand.

“Rhett, I can’t do handstands!” Link protested.

“Try anyway. You never know.”

Link was able to balance himself against the wall for a few seconds before falling over. Fortunately he caught himself and wasn’t hurt. After that, Link had to sit on the floor, take off his shoes and set them on his head.

“I feel so stupid right now.” Link said.

Rhett smirked. “Too bad Link. You have to do exactly as I say, no matter what.” Rhett then had Link come back to the set and stand in the corner while balancing their bobbleheads on each of his shoulders.

“Make their heads bobble a bit, Link. Make sure they don’t fall.” Link carefully moved his shoulders in order to make the bobbleheads move.

“You’re doing great, Link!” Now, one more thing. I want you to sing a song about how awesome I am.”

Link shot Rhett a skeptical look. “Why do I feel like this experiment was just an excuse for you to boss me around and boost your ego?”

Rhett smiled sweetly. “Just humor me, man.” Link smiled faintly as he began to sing the first thing that came to mind.

“Oh Rhett, you’re really tall and you have a beard…and you’re wearing a green shirt and I guess that makes you a cool guy.”

Rhett leaned back and let out a belly laugh as Link returned to the desk and removed the earpiece.

“Thanks Link.” Rhett said while squeezing his shoulder. “You did well.” Link smiled. Having Rhett’s approval made doing all those ridiculous things worthwhile in his mind.

Later that day Rhett and Link sat in their office and discussed the episode.

“Sour cream Rhett? Really? You know what that looked like, right?”

“Yeah, that’s why I did it. Brought back memories of last weekend.” Rhett playfully punched Link on the arm as he blushed.

“Well I think I would’ve been a much better monitor than you.” Link said with a bit of arrogance in his voice.

“Oh really?” Rhett raised his eyebrows. “Do you think we should make a part two?”

“Yup.” Link gave Rhett a seductive smile. “But I think we should do it at home. _Alone_.”

Rhett’s demeanor changed from cockiness to tentative as he realized what Link was suggesting. “Oh.”

“I mean, that equipment we used today belongs to us and I can easily install the monitoring program on my personal laptop.” Link leaned towards Rhett and lowered his voice. “You up for it?”

Rhett slowly nodded and bit his lip in anticipation.”Sure.”  As much as he enjoyed being in charge on the show, when it came to their sex life Rhett felt safest when Link was in control.

A couple days later, Rhett set up a camera in their bedroom that faced his side of the bed while Link finished installing the monitoring software on his laptop. They tested it to make sure the camera was the perfect distance from the bed so Link could see everything Rhett was doing.

“You ready? Link said, handing Rhett the earpiece.

“Yeah. Where will you be?”

“In the office.” Link said as he exited the bedroom. “Don’t do anything until I tell you to, okay?”

“Okay.” Link shut the door as Rhett put on the earpiece and quietly sat on the edge of the bed. Link made himself comfortable on the floor of their office, leaning against the wall and setting his laptop beside him. “Okay Rhett, can you hear me?”

“Yeah.” Link could see Rhett nodding on his monitor.

“Good.” Link licked his lips as he carefully considered what he wanted Rhett to do first. “Get up and undress for me. Slowly.”

Rhett stood up and began removing his clothes, being careful not to hit the earpiece as he pulled off his shirt. Link took a moment to admire the length of Rhett’s legs as he removed his pants.

“Touch yourself a bit. Start with your face and work your way down.” Rhett smiled as he began touching his face, spending extra time stroking his beard. He ran his fingers through his hair and messed it up a bit, then tilted his head back as he slowly moved his hands down his neck to his chest. Rhett gently pinched his nipples a few times before moving on to his stomach and thighs, caressing them softly. Link drank in the sight of Rhett enjoying his body and showing it off for him.

“Perfect.” Link could feel himself getting hard. “Now reach into the nightstand and pull out the bottle of lube I placed in there for you.”

Rhett opened the nightstand drawer and took out the bottle. He could feel his heart racing as he tried to predict what Link would have him do next.

“All right. Lay on your side facing the camera and start fucking yourself.”

Rhett laid down, face towards the camera, and stroked his dick a little before reaching behind himself and massaging his asshole. He then applied the lube to his asshole and fingers and began sliding his middle finger inside.

“Move slowly baby. Take your time.” Link was finding it difficult to maintain his steady quiet tone of voice as he watched Rhett pleasure himself. He took off his pants and began groping his dick, making tiny little growls at the screen.

Rhett grinned as he played with his prostate. He leaned his head back and whispered incoherently as he fucked himself with his finger.

“Link…” Rhett whined. “I need to go faster, I can’t…” Rhett’s voice faded into a sigh.

“Okay baby, go faster. I want to see you fuck yourself as hard as you can.” Link removed his underwear and teased the tip of his cock as Rhett picked up the pace of his fingering, eventually inserting two more of his fingers. Sweat covered Rhett’s chest and glistened as he continued to grunt and groan, a look of deep concentration on his face.

Link closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall as he listened to the sounds Rhett was making, imagining his fingers inside of him.  _Long steady fingers slipping inside, hot kisses down my back…_  “Rhett!” He yelled, completely lost in his fantasy. Rhett didn’t respond; he was now kneeling on the bed, one hand tightly gripping the headboard.

Rhett’s body began to shake. “Link!” he cried. “Link! I’m so close.” Tears stung his eyes. “I’m sooooo clossssse…” Rhett’s speech became slurred as he struggled to maintain his balance. His hold on the headboard was the only thing keeping him steady.

“I am too.” Link whispered, breathing heavily. Link removed his glasses, which were now fogging up, and switched from teasing to brisk strokes, starting from the base of his cock and going towards the tip. He paused to run his fingers along the opening, now dripping with precum. Link squirmed with desire and turned back towards the screen just in time to see Rhett come, his hand slipping off of the headboard as he collapsed onto the bed. Link could hear him murmur into the mattress and rock his head back and forth, fingers still inside himself.

Link bent both of his knees and pressed his ass into the floor as he came; he felt like there was an invisible hand pressing him into the wall. As soon as he was done he dropped his head down to his chest and let out a sigh of satisfaction. “You did good, Rhett.” He said. “Really good.”

Link got dressed, cleaned up the office, and set his laptop back on his desk before going into the bedroom to check on Rhett. Rhett had gone into the bathroom to clean up, so Link straightened up the bed and turned off the camera. He put the lube back in the nightstand and sat at the foot of the bed. When Rhett emerged from the bathroom he immediately knelt down in front of Link. Link took his chin in his hand and kissed him.

“You were great.” Link whispered. “That was amazing.”

“Thanks.” Rhett smiled. “I loved having you watch me. It felt good.”

“And I loved watching you. You’re beautiful.” Link kissed him again. “Let’s do it again sometime, okay?”

“Okay.”

Link kept a close eye on Rhett for the rest of the day, replaying the images of his touches and facial expressions in his mind like a favorite movie.


End file.
